User blog:Redkite/The-Super Powered War! Part 1 - Entry
Well a hey ho Deadliest Fiction, your same old Redkite here, bringing you a new and unique type of battle! I am well in progress of the Avenegers vs. Doomsday battle however I thought I should get this out of the way first. (Don't worry, it isn't Avengers vs. Justice League lul) In this world, many people have been born with or come to our planet, all 'blessed' with incredible powers. Some have used their fantastic and amazing powers for good, others for evil. And from this distinction, two groups have rose.. The Order of Heroes, the united heroes of our planet whom have stopped crime and battled evil, and the Brotherhood, villains that have come together to fight their common enemy. These two groups are now locked in a deadly struggle for control of the planet, The Heroes fight for our freedom, the Villains to control us. But only '''one' will win..'' Ladies and Gentlemen today and over the course of this blog, I ask you to create your hero or villain characters. Obviously they are to follow a set of rules to ensure not too overpowered crap is produced, however, you must pick a side and create a hero or villain to fight for this side. In this Deadliest Fiction event, you will create a hero or a villain, these heroes and villains are part of their morality's group, the Order of Heroes, or the League of Evil. These groups are fighting an all out war for the freedom or control of the planet, and you are too make the heroes or villains of these groups in this blog, and in the next, you will have control over your group, you will elect leaders, commanders, whatever you like and determine the battle ground, it's your choice, and the final blog, you will go to war with the opposing faction. And only one, just one, will be Deadliest. So! Before we get down to buissness with that character(s) of yours, I suppose you'd like to learn a little bit about who your fighting for? Well I mean if not I guess your in it for the part where you smash people, but hey ho! The Factions The Order of Heroes Built up from the dirt mainly by Joshua Edwards, the Order of Heroes has forever been the blockade defending humanity from crime and evil. Joshua Edwards, a brilliant and highly regarded scientist, tampered one day too far with the infinite power of solar radiation from the sun, and his experiments resulted in a near fatal expsoure to a artifical form of solar radiation created by himself. The radiation mutated Joshua's DNA to extents unable to understand even by him, and what followed ruined his scientific life and social respect. Forced into exile by the exposure due to the gradual development of unusual and incredible powers relevant to fire, Joshua eventually came to use his powers for good and to combat crime under a superhero identity, Fire Storm. After many years as a superhero, Joshua noticed the development and growing number of new heroes, and decided to give them organization, using the last of his scientific money and reputation to develop a base for the united heroes, and thus, the Order of Heroes was formed. Leadership Joshua Edwards/Fire Storm Before the events leading to Joshua's path to becoming Fire Storm, Joshua Edwards was a brilliant and highly regarded scientist. Favoured particularly for his work on the sun and solar radiation. Although Joshua spent many years studying the sun and making discoveries about it and the radiation it produced, Joshua was eager to tap into the power of solar radiation to create a knew, more powerful version of solar radiation all the world could access. In his experiment, Joshua attempted to create artifical forms of solar radiations, comfortable that they were harmless. But when Joshua was exposed a type of artifical radiation, the collapsed and pasted out in his labratory for an hour. Waking up later, unsure and doubtful of the impacts of his exposure, Joshua's life continued normally for sometime until he began to touch things and the result would be a gradual increase in the temprature of whatever he touched, and over time this temprature increase grew and grew until when Joshua touched a table, the table caught fire almost instantly. Horrifyed by the power that he could generate through his hands, Joshua's research to understand why was limited mainly due to the fact he could not touch glass as this phase without it melting. Soon more and more powers came to Joshua and he began to be able to control fire, then, generate it through his hands and project it and eventually, he became capable of flying although as he moved, he would leave a trail of fire behind him. Forced into self-exile by his powers due to his attempted research while exposed nearly killing a fellow scientist, Joshua's time away from humanity granted him the oppitunity to understand his powers further and over time, he developed them. He came to understand his fire abilities and used them to create weapons, produce intense blands of fire and heat and various other forms, all from concentration which he increased. Joshua noted how his exposure to the artifical solar radiation develop his human abilities when his fire related abilities began to become more significant. Joshua became far stronger, eventually being capable of lifting a truck and cargo and became much more durable and was able to withstand a barrage of bullets. Finally coming to accept his powers, Joshua chose not to use his previous identity as a scientist and instead donned a new identity as a super hero - taking up the name 'Fire Storm' for this. Although only a minor fix, Fire Storm managed to attain very powerful fire/heat resistant material which he wore in short 5 minute installments to gradually develop a very durable costume complete with mask for his body which now generated heat wherever his skin was. After much work, Fire Storm develop a powerful but lightweight suit which could ignore the increased kinetic energy of particles on his skin responsible for the extreme heat he produced, Fire Storm sprayed his suit a mix of blue and red with a gold core and with his powers, worked to fight against crime with his new identity, now helping people in a new way like Joshua did as a scientist, only now as a superhero. As the first hero of this world, Fire Storm began to notice more and more super powered being born and occaisionally arriving on Earth. Fire Storm sought out these people with there gives to offer them the oppitunity to join him as a hero and as such, used the majority of his remaining money from Joshua's scientific career to develop a secure base off the west coast of North America where Fire Storm helped to develop these new heroes and their powers. Aswell as this, Fire Storm develop technology to identify those born with super powers unaware of this and worked to locate and bring them to become heroes too. After many years of secret existance, Fire Storm raised many heroes and eventually, publicly announced the 'Order of Heroes' under what remained of his scientific identity. At this public notification, many heroes came to join the Order, headed by Fire Storm and together, the Order of Heroes worked as an organization to combat crime and evil accross the globe. Aaron Hedrid/The Dark Guardian Hailing as the 2nd original hero and founder of the Order of Heroes, the Dark Guardian has marked fear across the entire crime community. Legendary for his intelligence, wit, skill and training. Born to father, Michael, and mother, Louise, Aaron showed clear signs of inheriting his father's intelligence at a young age and by 3 years of age, was more than capable of building some of the most challenging Lego constructs on the planet and by 13, could take apart, modify and then put back together the latest cars. Aaron was set of a successful course with his father having worked in a variety of greatly paid jobs, varying from banking to the oil industry. But when Aaron's parents were killed in a car crash, the young boy was left a drifter and time waster until he was 16 when he joined the army. By the age of 24, he was a member of the 22nd Special Air Service in the regiment's best unit, A squadron. Here Aaron was put to his limit and this drove him into peak physical fitness having perfect strength, endurance and stamina. After finishing his long 12 year run in the SAS, Aaron became a test subject of a joint secret British-American scientific research unit. He openly volunteered with his carelessness. Aaron was tested on for several months, the scientifc research being to generate super soldiers by means of enhanced adrenaline for fear of future war against Russia and China. The tests proveded failure with no effect until one liquid was passed into his bloodstream, which months later, caused him to undergo extreme changes, gaining supersoldier ehanced speed, strength, and intelligence but most significantly, the ability to think 10x faster than the normal human. Unfortunatley, these changes came months after the scientific unit was shut down and Aaron had left the Special Air Service. Leaving Aaron with unique powers. Aaron never quite moved on from his parent's death and this forced him into a depression until he found a drawing book from his childhood, inside, his super-hero dream inspired by once popular comic book heroes was locked away, but this would be a dream no more as Aaron's depression drove him to do something with his life and become a super hero. Aaron worked hard on his body, working to beyond peak physical capability for a human in turn with his super human abilities. Through his 12 year run in the SAS, Aaron had made some powerful friends and was able to attain specialised ultra-thin body armor for future soldiers, aswell as a variety of other gadgets he spent years on making. His other gadgets included specialised metal cutting throwing blades, minature ball flashbangs and ultra small C4 sticks, a pressured powered grapple gun and various other gadgets including highpowered scopes and a mask which protects him from sound and vision threats and filters sound and sight threats, making him resistant to things like flashbangs. Aaron finally finished 3 years of long body enhancement and training and finally created a super-hero but he had one more thing he wanted. Aaron attained a specialised air complusor and built them into his boots, then incorperated a special gliding system into his cape, the air would be recycled and charged in his feet, allowing him to fly and the cape would give him aerodynamics. Aaron also learnt alot about the human body in his preperation, how it ticks and it's weaknesses. He also mastered multiple hand to hand fighting combats limited people knew about and several martial arts while also have a mental fluentsy which origined from his brain. Aaron's supersoldier enhancements only improved with his peak human physical ability soon he was feeling ready. Aaron took to the streets on London to fight crime with his supersolider and peak physical, mental and technological abilities. Aaron worked around the clock fighting crime, espically the high end villains where the crime originiated from, giving the police space to work on the low end crimes. Although the police had many encounter with this vigilante, not once was he arrested as he seemed like a saviour in the dark times of London where crime had reached a new peak. Many saw him as a guardian, and since he worked at night, he became seen as 'The Dark Guardian'. Aaron lived on the outskirts of London in his parent's house. After several experiences as the Dark Guardian, Aaron realised the need to use advanced technology, as a result, Aaron turned his office into a massive room and developed a suit up system which suited him up. Although the first take of 'The Dark Guardian' was very skeptical, people soon came to respect the super hero. Over time, Aaron introduced further highly advanced technology including specialised tracking and hacking systems, technology to lock onto signals including phones, television and even laptops and various other gadgets to use in combat including electric whips, explosive metal throwing blades and sound and thermal sensor technology which picked up where people had made or had been based on sound waves and dispersed thermal energy deposits. Aaron also develop further suits and in his later and more effective models, introduced a insuit computer and HUD within his mask and much more mechanical driven armour, blending a powerful alloy with the super soldier clothing he used. After more than six years as the Dark Guardian, Aaron learned of another super hero vigilante active in America. Interested in this hero, Aaron quickly tracked down the hero, whom was named Fire Storm and the two develop a close friendship. When Fire Storm proposed bringing organisation to the increase in heroes, Aaron seemed doubtful but when Fire Storm showed Aaron the few children and young heroes he was already mentoring and their base, Aaron agreed to join, falling in as the 2nd and most respected memebr of all the Order of Heroes. The Brotherhood Forgred in the magic of an exiled villain by the name of Mongorth, the Brotherhood serves as a organization for all villains to join. After Mongorth was exiled from his previous civillisation, he came to earth where he unleashed the full power of his knowledge of the forbidden dark arts of magic, and with it, Mongorth created a powerful sub-dimension between Earth and it's neighbouring dimension. It was in this sub-dimension where Mongorth resided while building up his personl army for the conquest of Earth that Mongorth noticed the growing number of heroes and eventually, their own organization. As such, Mongorth know he would need to counter this as they would prove the greatest threat to his conquest of Earth and thus, he exploited those whom abused their powers for evil and gave them a base and organization, forming the Brotherhood. Leadership Mongorth the Destroyer Little is known of the tyrant Mongorth the Destroyer, but what is famed of him is his ruthlessness and brutality. Origin unknown, Mongorth is known to be a powerful wielder of the forces of magic which exsist and are natural in the dimension from which he came. Known to have been exiled by his race, they cast Mongorth out and into a dimension shifting devise, sending Mongorth to Earth and out of their civillisation forever. But what the previous people were not aware of was Mongorth's true power and knowledge of the banned arts of dark magic he possessed. With the magical power he was capable of, Mongorth forged a new body and learnt more powers, all to prepare himself for the domination of Earth. But in Mongorth's preparation, he realised he was clearly out numbered against the now growing number of heroes and as such, would need both a safer place to reside and a new plan for his conquest to suceed. Using the powers of dark magic to shift time and space, Mongorth created a small but suitable dimension inbetween Earth and the others which resided. In this dimension, Mongorth was able to truley access his power which some was not sceintifically possible of Earth. Mongorth used his magic to create an entire castle, forged in evil magic and fire - much to his liking. Mongorth then began to pray on the weak and fallen in Earth, coming across from his dimension through to Earth to recuirt these people, claiming to be an angel as Earth's lore foretold of such. But when taking away these people, Mongorth used his twisted magic to create slaves and began to forge an entire army which would be suitable to combat any defence Earth attempted when he attacked and to crush the increasing number of heroes. Mongorth also prayed on those whom had such powers, but did not used them for herosim, and instead exploited the use of their powers to their liking. These villains were recuirted by Mongorth to serve as superiors to his army and he give the secure base from which they could operate and do so together to both achieve greater crimes, and combat the organized heroes, now aware to Mongorth as the Order of Heroes. Mongorth also realised the advantage of a banner to fall on his villains and as such, created 'The Brotherhood' which were based in his personal dimension and at any time cross over into Earth and back by their demand. From the creation of the Brotherhood, Mongorth spent much time in his personal dimension, forging his power and readying it, and training his villains so when the time came, they would invade and crush Earth. As Mongorth did occaisionaly cross over to Earth personally either to recuirt the broken and weak humans to fall victim to his army or slaughter some heroes, he came into quarrel with the Order of Heroes and soon found hiself a rival, by the name of Fire Storm. These two, the leaders of these two growing armies of heroes and villains, were both well aware of each other's exsistance as Mongorth was one of the many to hear of the annoucment of the Order of Heroes while the discovary of the Brotherhood came from the Dark Guardians research into these villains that served Mongorth. Knowing that the Order of Heroes would act a serious threat when Mongorth and his forces do decend of Earth, he prepares for on the horizon comes of the storm of a mighty war, concluded in a battle that either Mongorth's forces will win, or the Order of Heroes. Dargo Known best as the expendable brute that acts as Mongorth's enforcer. Dargo is a blend of the twisted magic Mongorth is known for and what remains of a shattered man. Accounts of Mongorth's experiments with dark magic suggest that Dargo was an experiment gone wrong when Mongorth took a broken man, whom had lost his family when a novice hero failed to save them in time, and blended him Mongorth's dark magic, of which Mongorth promised the man would have the magic search him for the memories of his family and they would be recreated. This never happend. Instead the dark magic surged through the man, wiping the majority of his mind and all his memory and morphing him into a large brute. Disappointed at first with the result of the experiment Mongorth debated what to do with the brute, whom had lost the intelligence for even simple maths sums, if he knew what maths was.. Instead Mongorth dispatched Dargo to do his open but dirty work, for he found the brute posssessed incredible durability and strength and for a long time, Dargo, whom had recieved some education from Mongorth, acted as the hand of Mongorth's reach to all new initatives into the Brotherhood. But as the numbers of the Brotherhood grew and grew, Mongorth found more intelligect members could do a better job, especially as they were capable of remembering the location for new members of the Brotherhood to come and meet at to join at. Mongorth soon found Dargo did a better job serving as the enforcer of the group, and as such, he would prevent any internal quarrels between Brotherhood members and act as security to Brotherhood realm. From time to time, Dargo showed signs or revelations of the past man he was, but at this, Mongorth would again expose the dark magic upon him, wiping these revelations and keeping what was left of the shattered man a slave to the Destroyer. Rules In order to ensure that you do not create a hero or villain that can single handedly destroy the entire opposing team in one go, I will have to set out a few rules to make this battle better with regards to powers. Your Character(s) Just before we go into detail on the rules, I need to know a few important facts about your hero or villain, say: *'His/Her Name' *'Their Morality (Hero or Villain, no inbertween)' *'Their age' *'A description of their build/looks (Hair colour, eye colour, skin colour, fat, thin, ripped, living skeleton, hell demon, whatever..)' *'Their bio (How they have lived their life, where they have come from, who has trained them, where they fought, who they know, etc..)' *'Are they open to recieve a role in the team? (Will be assigned in the next blog, e.g. team leader, scout, stealth, sniper, brawler, etc..)' I am sure your excited to get the powers and weapons but firstly we need that for your character. Making an Additional Character To bulk up the numbers and turn this from a bitch fight into a war, there is a additional option I am going to offer for those for those of you who want to be abit more creative, you have the choice to create not one, but two characters to fight in this battle. They can be on seperate teams should you create a second, or they can be on the same team, it's up to you! And if you reading this and debating whether too, the more numbers the better! Their Powers Right. Time for the bit you must excited for and likely the bit that will spark contraversy should it go horribley wrong. Before I start, I ask you to please try and retain the urge to straight up create a Superman who can flying faster than anything, can't die, whatever, don't even bother, because it's going to be removed or won't be recognised. I'll bullet point this to make it easier: *'You are free to give your character whatever powers you want - but don't go overboard, e.g. a list of 15 is too much, 7 is a fair amount, obviously if your power is control over fire, then that open all sorts of stuff, but it is just fire that you will control.' *'You are free to give your character abilities like superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, whatever, but, the more abilities you give your character, you lower your upper limit must be, if you give your character that example list I just suggested, their upper limit of strength must be 25 tonnes, while the maximum strength allowed is 50 which would be granted to your character should they not all those abilities except superhuman strength. Obviously the same goes speed, agility, whatever.' *'When you create your character, they must have atleast one weakness, even if it is just that they are human and would struggle to endure a punch from a super human. ' *'Their is a manditory upper limit, with regards to strength this is 50 tonnes, speed - 300 Miles Per Hour, etc..' *'Your heroes and villains are allowed weaponary but again - do not go overboard please, don't have 3 swords specifically designed to end the world or whatever.' ''Right, that should hopefully be everything now, I sincerely hope now anyway, but before I go, I am going to offer you a few tips: Tips on Character Creation *Obviously one of the core elements in victory for your team will be team work, so although it's up to you, making a well respected member or whatever isn't a bad idea! *Remember that even super humans have their upper limits so if your worried your hero/villain is going to be crushed, don't, because everyone will get their fair chance and no one will be instantly killed. *You cannot link your bios into those provided for both teams however feel free to interlink your bio with other heroes and villains, find yourself a nemesis or best friend some other people on or against your team? Organize it in chat? Well, it's pretty much down to you now as I think I covered everything aside from the almightly list of spelling mistakes I'm too damn lazy to correct. Good luck, you can make the difference with this, and if you'll also have the oppitunity to smash other heroes and villains belonging to users you want to smash on DFW! In the next blog we'll be agreeing on a battle ground, rating X-factors for each character and you'll have the oppitunity to assign roles to members of your team! Category:Blog posts